


gay nymphs

by Ravissante



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Aurai, Fantasy, M/M, dryade, naiad, nymph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravissante/pseuds/Ravissante
Summary: How Taekwoon ended fucking a nymph in the wood  because he refused to hunt innocent animals (take notes)





	gay nymphs

**Author's Note:**

> for vivi's bday because she deserves it. I'm sorry I might suck at writing smut please don't be mad at me lmao

****

****  
  


 Taekwoon was lost. Well, it was more like he decided to get lost. He hated these hunting days where he had to be with all these mundane and boring people. He hated having to hurt harmless and defenseless animals, just for the sake of “ having fun “. Where was the fun in killing creatures? Humans were so annoying and pretentious, they always had to feel superior. Because he was the prince, he had to take part in these atrocities. Every time, he tried to find a good excuse but today he couldn’t escape. So he waited until they were deep in the woods and pretended that his horse was hurt. 

 Now, he was walking with Black, his horse - he named him based on his fur color, not original but he was never good at naming things - that he was holding by the reins. They were progressing slowly through the woods, quietly, pushing aside branches and tall strands of grass as they were going deeper and deeper. He had no idea about the hour, the trees were blocking the sky. How long had he been walking for? Minutes? Hours? He didn’t really care. He was appreciating the silence and the beauty of the nature surrounding him, wild and majestic. Sometimes, he could see some animals from far away, deer, birds, and even some audacious bunnies that came close to him. He felt right here, his soul was in peace. Far from all the hypocrisies of the castle, far from all his responsibilities. If he could, he would stay here forever. But soon, he could see the woods darkening and a shiver ran down his spine. It was getting colder, the night was already falling. He should head back to the castle.

 Suddenly, he heard an unusual sound. At first, he thought it was only the wind and his mind was playing tricks on him, but as he stopped moving, it appeared that he wasn’t dreaming. Someone was singing, not far away. Taekwoon was immediately enchanted by the voice. It was as pure as a crystal, as sweet as honey. He closed his eyes, letting his body be carried by the melody, feeling like he was diving in hundreds of feathers, enveloping him with softness. He opened his eyes after a moment. He needed to see who was producing such magic sounds. He tied the reins of his horse around a tree and started moving forward, as quietly as possible. He didn’t want to frighten the person. Finally, he arrived in a clearing. The moon was bathing a lake in a silver light. Close to the shoreline, there was a man. Taekwoon froze and blushed when he realized he was naked. He tried to avert his eyes from the delicate curve of his back but he couldn’t. He should leave, he shouldn’t be there, watching a naked man like a disgusting pervert, yet he couldn’t move a single finger. He could only see the man’s back, but he could already tell that he was beautiful, he couldn't explain why, he just knew it. The man was still singing, his arms moving around the water; his fingers brushing the surface as if he was caressing it. He rolled his shoulders, throwing his head back and raising his arms above him. He was dancing, singing to the moonlight, so graceful Taekwoon doubted he was real. He was so taken up by the spectacle in front of him that he almost missed the fact that the man stopped moving and became quiet. He turned his head and smiled. 

“ Don’t hide. Come closer, if you want to watch me.”

Taekwoon held his breath. Was he talking to him? How did he know he was there? He was almost sure he didn’t make any sound. He hesitated before approaching. But after all, now that he was discovered, it was useless to run away, and the man didn’t look mad. In fact, he seemed amused. Taekwoon came to the shoreline, his shoes almost touching the water. They stood there for a moment, looking at each other, as the man was finally facing him. As expected, he was gorgeous. His smooth skin was delicately tanned, as if he hugged the sun for too long. His small face was like a rare flower; his blue eyes being the center, deep and fascinating. 

“ How did you know I was there? “

“ The Forest told me. “

“ The forest? What do you mean? “

The man laughed, and around him the water moved, shuddering as if it was laughing with him.

“ Who… What are you? “

“ You finally understood that I’m not one of your kind? “

He teased him, that mocking smile still lingering on his lips. Taekwoon just nodded, patiently waiting for him to continue. 

“ I am a Nymph. A Naiad, to be more precise. I am the spirit of this lake. “

Taekwoon had heard about them. But when he was reading those books, he was far from imagining they were real and so close to him.

“ I thought you were just a myth… “

He tried to hide the fascination in his voice but failed. 

“ As you can see, I’m not. Or perhaps you are dreaming? “

Taekwoon stayed silent. Was it possible? Would he wake up and all of this would disappear? He didn’t want to. He wanted to believe that the creature in front of him was real. 

“ Don’t worry, you’re awake. I won’t vanish. “

Was he reading his mind? Or was he too obvious? 

“ How can I be sure? “

The man held out his hand, still smiling. 

“ Touch me, so you can know if I’m an illusion or not. “

Taekwoon didn’t even think twice about it. He took off his boots and rolled his pants up to his knees, slowly entering the water.

The cold made him shiver, but he continued until he reached the hand. He carefully brushed it with his finger, finding the skin hot when he expected it to be as cold as the water. He shyly stroked the hand, mesmerized. Then the Nymph moved his hand to entangle their fingers. 

“ The Forest told me who you are. She told me you’re nice. You refused to kill and ran away from the hunt. “

“ Do you know everything about me? “

The nymph chuckled.

“ No. Just this. And also that you want to ask me many questions.“

Taekwoon blushed and nodded. It was true, he was really curious. Out of nowhere, a new world was opening up to him, making him feel like he had been blind all this time.

“ Can you blame me for being curious about all these new things I’m discovering? All this time, you were living next to me and I never saw nor heard you. How is it possible? Aren’t you afraid that other people might see you? “

Hakyeon chuckled, their hands still locked together.

“ Not everyone can see us. It would be a total mess, and humans are cruel. “

“ Then… why me? “

“ To be able to see something like me, you must either have a pure heart, or the creature should show themselves. I guess The Forest judged your soul and decided you could know our secret. “

“ Are there other creatures like you? “

“ Of course. Look around you. Now that you touched me, you can see all of us. “

Taekwoon followed his advice and raised his head. He discovered that everywhere he looked, there were hundreds of floating lights. 

“ What are they? They’re beautiful. “

“ They are fairies. If you hold out your hand, perhaps one of them will land on it. “

Taekwoon held his free hand out, and a few seconds later one of them came into it. He carefully brought his hand closer to his face and was able to see a lilliputian woman with beautiful wings. 

“ This is… breathtaking. “

He was pretty sure that the tiny woman in his hand blushed and giggled.  He extended his hand again, and she left. A pressure on his hand brought his attention back to the Naiad. His smile wasn’t as warm as before.

“ You need to leave… The Forest told me that your friends are looking for you. They will be here soon. “

Taekwoon sighed. He couldn’t stay here forever. He had responsibilities. He was only human. 

“ Will we meet again? “

The nymph nodded. 

“ We can meet here… I’d be happy to see you again. “

Taekwoon was about to leave, their fingers still brushing each other, when he remembered he hadn’t asked the most important question. 

“ My name is Taekwoon. What is yours? “

The nymph smiled widely to him as he was stepping back, disappearing into the water. 

“ Hakyeon. “

Then the water swallowed him, and he was left alone, as if all of these were just a dream. But the feeling of Hakyeon’s warm hand in his was still vivid. He returned to where he left Black, untied him and started his way back to the castle when he heard loud voices calling for him.

****  
  
  
  


\----------

****  
  


“ Taekwoon, are you listening to me? “

The prince flinched, as he was violently brought back to reality. His friend in front of him sighed and crossed his arms on his chest. 

“ Since you got lost two days ago, you’re constantly daydreaming. What’s wrong with you? Not to mention that you missed an amazing hunt. You should have seen that splendid stag we got, we chased him until dawn when he finally gave up! “

Taekwoon gave him an unamused glare.

“ Sanghyuk, you know very well that I don’t like these things. “

“ Yeah I know, and I still can’t understand. You’re supposed to be the next king, and you’re so weak- “

Taekwoon stood up, gritting his teeth. 

“ Refusing to kill isn’t a weakness. You’re the one who’s weak, letting yourself be dominated by your primal instincts. “

“ You two, stop fighting. Seriously, how old are you? “

They both turned their head toward the man who entered the room. 

“ Sanghyuk, you know he doesn’t like hunting, why do you have to bring that on the table every time? “

Sanghyuk smirked.

“ Wonshik, come on, you have to admit, it’s funny to tease him and watch him get angry. It’s so easy, look at him, his face is red! “

Wonshik rolled his eyes to the sky, as Taekwoon was punching Sanghyuk’s shoulder, only making him laugh harder. 

“ Kids. I’m surrounded by kids. And one of them is supposed to be the next king. I’m seriously worried about the country’s fate. “

Taekwoon stopped trying to hit Sanghyuk for a moment and patted Wonshik’s shoulder. 

“ That’s why you’re here, soldier. You have to protect all of us. 

“ Sure. Anyway, I have to go back to training my men, their break is over. “

He waved to them before leaving the room, and as soon as he closed the door, Sanghyuk yanked an arm around Taekwoon, shaking him despite his loud protests. 

“ So, my prince, what are we doing now? Seems like you were asking to be kicked earlier, right? “

****  
  


\-------

Taekwoon grimaced, massaging his shoulder, as he was entering the bathroom. Sanghyuk had been hard on him today. Every day, they would use any excuse to fight each other, taking that opportunity to practice some martial art. It was more a play and an exercise than an actual fight. He liked him, despite him being too narrow-minded. He couldn’t really blame him, after all this was how every aristocrat was raised. Learning to despise whoever is weaker than you and wanting to dominate everything with your strength. Perhaps he would have been like this if he hadn’t been sick when he was younger. 

****  
  


***

Sanghyuk wasn’t entirely wrong. He was weak. Since he was born, his health had never been that good and he would get hurt easily. That’s why, instead of having professors and tutors teaching him how to fight and how to think, he grew up close to his mother, a calm and wise woman. She taught him the beauty of nature and to never hurt anyone weaker than him. Because of that, he was bullied a lot by other kids, until Wonshik stepped in and started defending him. Since then, he realized that his destiny was to fight to protect people. Later, he met Sanghyuk. 

 Sanghyuk was one of his bullies, the cruelest of them. At the age of ten, he took pleasure in making others suffer, encouraged by a strict father. He was always finding a way to hurt Taekwoon, Wonshik not able to be there all the time. But one day, Taekwoon found him hiding in a dark corner, sobbing while holding his knee and his bruised cheek. When he saw Taekwoon next to him, he glared at him but didn’t say anything. Taekwoon left, then came back with some water and bandages. 

“ Show me your knee. You’re bleeding, you need to clean the wound or it might get infected.”

The boy didn’t move, just kept glaring at him. Taekwoon sat next to him, and carefully pushed his hands away from his knee. Then he wetted a cloth and gently rubbed the scratch, ignoring the boy’s whining, and put a bandage on it. After that, he looked at him and softly brushed his bruised cheek with the back of his hand.

“ Who did this? Are you okay? “

Deep inside, he knew it wasn’t another kid. They were all way too scared of Sanghyuk to ever dare start a fight with him. The boy kept his eyes glued to his feet.

“ My dad. My dad hit me and I fell. “

“ Why? “

Taekwoon couldn’t understand something like this .  Both of his parents were always nice and loving to him, they would never raise a hand to him. Naive, he thought it would be the same in every family. 

“ I lost a fight with another kid. He doesn’t like it when I lose, he says he doesn’t want to be embarrassed with a weak child and that he won’t accept his name to be tarnished by me. “

Taekwoon was speechless. He was already coming close to his sixteen birthday, but he knew nothing about the struggles of other. He grew up in a bubble, created by his mother to save her fragile child from the cruel world. Taekwoon couldn’t find anything to say; he just came closer to him and hugged tightly. They stayed like that for a moment, Sanghyuk not returning the embrace but not pushing him away either. 

“ Why are you nice to me? I hit you and hurt you. You should be happy that it’s finally my turn to be in this position. “

Taekwoon shook his head, stepping back.

“ I don’t know. I just don’t like seeing people crying. My mom always taught me to be nice to everyone; even my enemies. “

Sanghyuk snorted.

“ What kind of mentality is that? Are you going to be a king, like that? “

Taekwoon just smiled, holding his hand.

“ Don’t worry. I will be a good king. “

Ten years later, Taekwoon kept his pure and naive heart. Of course, he learned about the world. He learned about injustice and wars. He learned about politics. But he still believed that one day, he would be able to rule his country with kindness and peace. And since that day Taekwoon hugged him, Sanghyuk stopped bullying him. With that, the other kids stopped completely. Some rumors in the castle were saying that Sanghyuk was beating whoever was planning to torment Taekwoon or happened to have bullied him in the past, but he always denied these rumors. He grew closer to Taekwoon, attracted by his bright personality. Eventually, they became friends despite having opposite personalities and opinions.

***

Taekwoon let the hot water relax his body, as he was immersed in the thoughts of his past. Suddenly, the water reminded him of Hakyeon. He was thinking about him very often, yet he couldn’t find the time to escape from the castle. Perhaps tonight? He needed to be careful, he really didn't want anyone to discover it. It wasn’t that he didn’t have the right to go out, but they wouldn’t let him go out without an escort. He was the only heir to the throne. Nothing could happen to him.

 He waited until the castle was shrouded in darkness and silence. It was around midnight, everyone should be asleep by now. He quietly made his way toward the stables, praying for Black to be as quiet as him. Thankfully, his companion seemed to understand the challenge and stayed still. Once he finally entered the forest, he wondered if he could even find the lake, but somehow he felt like he would easily find it. After some time, a fairy appeared in front of him. He smiled. All of that hadn’t been a dream. 

“ Hello, my lady, would you be nice enough to guide me to Hakyeon? “

He heard a tinkling, probably the fairy laughing, and she flew in front of him, showing him the path, waiting for him as he was progressing slowly. Soon, he recognized the spot he left Black the first time. He got down his horse, patting its neck.

“ Thank you, beautiful lady. I’ll find my way now. “

He wasn’t surprised when he entered the clearing and found Hakyeon sitting on a rock above the water, waiting for him. 

“ Good night, my prince. The Forest told me you were coming. “

Taekwoon smiled softly as he came closer, climbing the rock to sit next to him. This time, he was wearing a white tunic. It was better for his heart than the day they first met, but he still noticed how thin the fabric was. He also took a moment to appreciate how pretty he was with a lotus flower in his hair. Hakyeon tilted his head, a light blush on his cheeks.

“ You like it? “

Taekwoon shyly nodded. They stayed like that for a moment, just sitting, watching the fairies dancing around them, above the water, occasionally stealing glances to each other. 

“ You know… You’re the first human who is able to see me. “

Taekwoon turned his head to him.

“ Well… you’re the first nymph I’m able to see… By the way, don’t you feel lonely? ”

Hakyeon chuckled, swinging his legs above the water. 

“ I’m not alone. I have my friends; fairies, animals, other nymph and The Forest of course. “

“ There are other nymphs? I didn’t see them… “

“ They are shy. But you can be sure that they are watching all of your moves! “

Taekwoon shivered, looking around him. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling to suddenly find that you’re being watched by unknown creatures without being able to see them.

“ Don’t worry, right now they aren’t. They know I’m there, they wouldn’t disturb us. “

“ Also… you’re talking about the forest as if it was someone… “

Hakyeon looked offended. 

“ Of course it’s someone! Well, She doesn’t have a body like you or me, but She has a spirit, a soul. She talks with us. We live through her. We’re the personification of her soul. “

“ I see… I think I understand. For me, that’s just… weird. I can’t hear the forest, and I never thought it might be able to talk or think… “

Hakyeon laughed before lightly touching his hand with his fingers.

“ Can I… hold your hand? I’m sorry if that sounds weird, I just… Like holding it. It’s a different feeling than with the other nymph… “

Taekwoon opened his hand, allowing him to intertwine their fingers.

“ It’s okay, I don’t mind. I also like it. “

Hakyeon let his hand rest on his shoulder, making Taekwoon jerk a little before he realized that it was a nice feeling, having this body so close to him. It was only their second meeting, but he could feel a deep connection between them starting to form. He felt comfortable like this. Of course, he had Wonshik and Sanghyuk, but neither of them were really into skinship, and it was just different with Hakyeon. Was it because he wasn’t human? Yes, it was probably that.

A little bit before the sun started to rise, Taekwoon left. He needed to get back to the castle before someone discovered his empty bed. He wished he could stay longer. He wanted to ask Hakyeon so many questions, but when he was with him he felt like silence would be the best option. It just suited the moment.

 Of course, Sanghyuk noticed the dark circles under his eyes and his frequent yawning. He didn’t miss his chance to tease him about it.

“ What did you do last night? Perhaps you escaped and had some fun in the town? “

Taekwoon blushed. The fact that he escaped wasn’t entirely wrong, but he felt embarrassed by the thought that people might think that about him. 

“ No! I’m not like that! You’re stupid. “

Sanghyuk cackled, definitely not letting him rest.

After that, Taekwoon decided that he should wait a little bit before meeting Hakyeon again. It was driving him crazy; how much he wanted to feel his hand in his own, how much he wanted that warm feeling to be back. But he needed to be careful.

A few days passed before he dared to go out again. When he found Hakyeon, he looked even prettier than before. How was it possible? Was it some kind of magic? Tonight, he had a crown of beautiful purple flowers. Hakyeon saw his gaze on him and smiled. 

“ They are pretty, aren’t they? They are called water hyacinths. “

Taekwoon nodded, pushing a strand of his black hair out of his face, as to take a better look at the face of Hakyeon.

“ It’s been such a long time since you last came… I thought you wouldn’t come back!“

He was adorable, pouting and whining like a child. 

“ I’m sorry, I just need to be careful… I can’t go out alone at night anytime I want…“

“ It really sucks to be the prince of humans… “

Taekwoon laughed.

‘’ I’m not the prince of ALL humans. Just of this country. It’s already enough. “

They continued talking like that, walking around the lake and holding hands. Hakyeon was asking him about his human life, and Taekwoon was questioning him about all these things he didn’t know. That’s how he learned about different kinds of nymph existing and other spirits of the forest. Like the last time, he left before the sun rose.

They continued to see each other almost every day; especially at night when no one would look for him. He was doing his best to not look tired and avoid suspicion. Every night the Naiad looked prettier. They became closer, touching each other but never being too intimate. Most of the time they just held hands, but sometimes they would hug, or Taekwoon would caress Hakyeon’s bare arms or legs. One night, Hakyeon even kissed his cheek before he left. The warm feeling in his chest was growing bigger and bigger. 

“ Can’t you come with me? “

Taekwoon asked one night he was feeling reluctant to leave. Hakyeon smiled sadly at him, holding his hands.

“ I can’t… I am the spirit of this lake. I can’t leave it. “

Taekwoon couldn’t explain why, but his heart ached a little thinking that they could never spend days and nights together like he sometimes dreamed. But they were able to see each other, that was enough for Taekwoon. 

****  
  


\---------

What Taekwoon didn’t know, was that his friends found out about his night excursions. Wonshik was worried because his friend looked more and more tired, as if he wasn’t sleeping. He talked about it with Sanghyuk, who said that one night he saw him leaving his room and coming back only in the morning. 

“ Do you think he’s… you know… sleeping with someone? Someone he can’t publicly love, like a servant or a commoner? “

Sanghyuk shrugged. “ I doubt it. Have you seen him? He screams big virgin energy. “

Wonshik slapped his arm.

“ Sanghyuk! Don’t say that! That’s not nice. “

“ What! You know it’s true. “

Wonshik sighed. He wasn’t wrong. Taekwoon was too pure. 

“ Then… What it is? “

“ There is only one way to know. We have to follow him. “

Wonshik’s eyes widened. 

“ But… we can’t do that! That’s invading his privacy! “

“ Wonshik, do you prefer not knowing where he is, he might be putting himself in danger! “

Sanghyuk knew he hit Wonshik’s weakness. Where the soldier was genuinely worried, he was just extremely curious. What secret could that pure prince hide that he was too ashamed to share with them? 

That’s how one night they decided to follow him. Wonshik took his armor, just in case, but because of that, they had to keep a big distance between them so Taekwoon wouldn’t hear. And because of that, they lost him. Sanghyuk swore, hitting Wonshik who made a metallic sound.

“ This is your fault! Why did you bring that stupid armor with you! “

“ What if he’s in danger! I need to be able to protect him. “

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes to the sky.

“ When will you stop acting like an overprotective mom. You’re ridiculous. “

They stopped their search and returned to the castle. But that didn’t mean they gave up. The next day, they came up with a plan. 

“ Alright, we lost him at this point last night, so we will wait for him here in the evening, hidden in the bushes. Sanghyuk, you will wait at another point nearby, to make sure we won’t miss him. “

As Wonshik was waiting, crouched in the bushes, he suddenly jumped as he heard a voice above him. 

“ Look at that stupid bulky soldier. With that heavy and loud armor, he’s gonna tell the whole forest about his position. “

He lifted his head, seeing a man sitting on a branch of a tree. He was wearing a large white shirt, tucked into a pair of tight trousers. He wasn’t wearing any shoes. But what caught Wonshik’s attention was his absolutely beautiful face. He was wearing a flower crown, making him even prettier. But that didn’t make him forget that he called him stupid.

“ Excuse me? Did you just insult me? Do you know who I am? “

The man looked at him with surprise and stood up.

“ What the fuck?? You can see me?? “

“ Of course I can see you! What kind of trick are you trying to play? Now get down that fucking tree so I can kick your ass. “

“ That’s not possible. You’re a soldier. You shouldn’t be able to see me. “

Wonshik raised an eyebrow.

“ Okay, you seem to be insane. Get down, I swear that I won’t beat you up, I’ll bring you back to the hospital. “

“ What?? No, leave me alone fucker! “

“ Hey, don’t talk to me like that! Just because you’re crazy doesn’t give you the right to talk to me like that! “

“ Wonshik what the fuck??? I sent you the signal and you were talking to yourself all this time? Are you kidding me? “

Wonshik jumped and turned to face an angry and impatient Sanghyuk.

“ I’m not talking to myself! Look at this man, he’s insulting me! “

He was pointing at the guy with his finger, but Sanghyuk looked at him, confused.

“ But… Wonshik… there isn’t anyone in this tree… “

Wonshik looked at the man who was now smirking at him.

“ So who’s crazy now? “

“ Sanghyuk I swear- “

His friend came closer to his him, touching his forehead. This time, it was his turn to be worried.

“ Wonshik, I think you’re too invested in what Taekwoon is doing at night. You should think about yourself more. Let’s get back to the castle, I’ll make you some tea and you will rest. “

Wonshik looked at the man one last time, but he wasn’t there anymore. Was Sanghyuk right?

“ You’re probably right… I might be tired. But he looked so real… “

After that, Wonshik stopped trying to follow Taekwoon. He was too confused by what he saw that day. He was pretty sure that it wasn’t a hallucination. Was it a ghost or something like that?

****  
  


\-------

Hakyeon giggled as he was playing with the grass in front of him.

“ Did you see him? Isn’t he pretty for a human? “

His friend in front of him sighed.

“ Hakyeon, I think you’re becoming too invested in that human. “

The naiad pouted.

“ But Jaehwan… “

“ Hakyeon, you’re being selfish. You didn’t even tell him that his friends are trying to follow him, because you know he would come to see you less often. Don’t you see how tired he is? He’s only human. He doesn’t even deserve you. “

“ Hongbin, what’s wrong with you today? Why do you- “

The nymph stood up from where they were sitting.

“ Anyway. I’m tired and the sun has been down for a long time. I’m going to sleep.”

Hakyeon and Jaehwan watched him leave, before sharing a glance.

“ What happened? “

Jaehwan chuckled.

“ He’s upset because a human saw him.  A friend of your human. “

Hakyeon raised an eyebrow.

“ Really? But why is he upset?

“ You know how he despises humans… but anyway, enough talk about that grumpy Aurai. Your human really has great taste in friends… The soldier isn’t bad looking, but the other guy is way more attractive! He’s so tall and has big muscles! And he’s so handsome… You should see his face.  He looks young but at the same mature and manly… Absolutely perfect. I might even have a crush on him. “

Hakyeon smiled. His friend has always been obsessed with humans. It wasn’t his first human crush.

“ But he didn’t see you. “

Jaehwan glared at him.

“ And what about it? Humans with a pure heart are rare, I still can’t believe you and Hongbin found one easily. In addition to that, they are boring. I don’t want a pure heart. “

Hakyeon shivered. Sometimes, his friend scared him. He was saying weird things.

“ You know, Hakyeon… Hongbin isn’t wrong. You can’t keep him forever. You will have to make a choice. Either let him go, or- “

Hakyeon stood up, furious, clenching his fists, preventing him from finishing his sentence.

“ Don’t you dare say that. Don’t even try. “

He left the other nymph,diving in the water. Jaehwan sighed. Hakyeon refused to face his responsibilities and Hongbin was being childish. His friends were stupid, despite living for nearly 500 years.

****  
  


\-------

Taekwoon was fighting to not fall asleep on his desk. He couldn’t sleep now; he had tons of paperwork to read and sign. His father left some weeks ago to fight with another country, a war that didn’t concern them, but his father thought it would be a good idea to show their neighbors some support. Of course, Taekwoon was against that idea. It was unnecessary violence. But what could he do against the king’s decision? Because of that, he had to deal with all these annoying and boring stuff, without even being able to really take the king’s place. It was a delicate situation; all the ministers were trying to do what they wanted, taking advantage of the fact that Taekwoon didn’t have the power to do anything against them. 

He jumped when the door of his room violently opened, showing an energetic Sanghyuk.

“ Hey loser! What’s up! “

Taekwoon didn’t even flinch. The kid was always like that. 

“ I’m just busy with boring paperwork. What about you? “

“ I’m going out for a hunt, but no one is free to come with me. You’re my last hope, Taekwoon! “

The prince sighed, putting down the paper he was holding. 

“ Sanghyuk, how many times do I have to tell you that I don’t like these things? “

“ I can always dream… You really are no fun. “

“ And you’re killing too many animals. One day, The Forest will make you pay back for everything you’re taking from Her. “

Sanghyuk squinted. 

“ What nonsense are you saying? Since when is this damn forest someone who can punish me? You really should sleep more. You and Wonshik are being weird with that stupid forest. “

Taekwoon froze.

“ What are you saying? Why is Wonshik weird? I mean, weirder than usual. “

“ Well… A couple days ago we were… just walking around in the forest… and he told me he saw a man who talked to him, but I didn’t see anything. “

Was it possible that Wonshik met a nymph? Apparently, he didn’t realize what it was. Everything was fine. He just had to play Sangyuk’s game.

“ Yeah, he must be tired, he’s always working really hard… And so am I. It’s not easy to be the prince of this kingdom… “

He knew Sanghyuk wasn’t entirely buying this. He probably knew that he was hiding something.

“ Mmmmh… Sure… Anyway, have fun with your dear paperwork, I’ll bring something for your dinner and you will thank me for being too greedy! “

Once he was left alone, Taekwoon tried to focus on the piece of paper in front of him, but the characters became blurry, and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

****  
  


\-----

Sanghyuk was confident about his skills. He had his bow with him, and before the sun was down, he would come back with a deer or at least a rabbit. Taekwoon’s words were echoing in his mind, as he was progressing in the forest. Was he hunting too much? He couldn’t do anything about that. It was his way of feeling powerful, of having control over something. When he was a kid, it was bullying others. Now it was hunting. Taekwoon couldn’t understand. He was perfect. Beautiful, kind, wise, calm, smart. He didn’t have to find such activities to satisfy his twisted mind. He stopped walking when he finally saw a target. It was a young deer. He quietly crouched, preparing an arrow. But just when he was about to shoot, he felt something hit his head, making him drop his weapon.

“ What the fuck?? “

He turned around, ready to fight whoever was brave enough to disturb his hunt. But behind him, there wasn’t anyone. Just a stone at his feet. He furrowed his eyebrows. 

“ Who are you? Stop hiding, coward! “

He looked everywhere, swinging his sword with frantic moves in the bushes, but he didn’t find anyone. Did the person run away? That wasn’t possible, he didn’t hear anything. What was wrong with this forest? Was he going crazy? No, he refused to surrender. It was nothing but trees. The deer might have ran away, but it wasn’t the only prey in the forest. He continued walking, trying not to think about the fact that he was almost sure he could feel eyes on him. But he was alone. No one was there. Eventually, he found a rabbit, a few meters from him. This time, he wouldn’t miss it. He chose to use his sling rather than his bow. He still had the stone he previously picked up. He put it in the strap and started whirling the instrument around in a circle, but just as he was about to release one of the strings, he felt something pushing him and making him lose balance. The stone missed its target and once again his prey ran away. Exasperated, he turned around, to once again face only trees. Raging, he punched the trunk next to him.

‘’ Who the fuck are you? What do you want?? “

It was starting to get on his nerves. He refused to believe he was also becoming insane. He refused to lose control. That was unbelievable. He started to walk faster than before. He tried again and again to find new prey, but every time he found a new one, it ran away as if something else was scaring it. Out of breath, he decided to take a break and sat next to a river to drink a little bit. 

“ You’re really intriguing. Usually, humans are not this stubborn. “

He jerked and stood up, drawing out his sword and holding it under the man’s throat in front of him.

“ You’re finally showing up. “

The man smiled, and Sanghyuk almost dropped his sword. His face was pretty, blond hair forming a crown of light around his head, and his smile brightened his face even more. He was literally a ray of sunshine. He was wearing a simple outfit; a sleeveless shirt marking his small waist and a pair of brown pants. He looked so fragile, for a moment Sanghyuk wished he could break him; just as he hunted animals, he wished he could make him his prey. 

“ My name is Jaehwan. What is yours? “

****  
  


\-----

****  
  
  


Sanghyuk returned to the castle a long time after the sunset. 

“ Where have you been? Are you still chasing Taekwoon in the forest? “

“ Uh? What? Oh, Taekwoon. Hum, No. I don’t know where he is. “

“ Are you okay? You look weird … “

“ I’m fine, Wonshik. I’m just tired. “

He immediately went to his room, not wanting to talk more with Wonshik. He took his clothes off, took a long shower and lied in his gigantic bed without caring to put clean clothes on. What happened to him? Who was that man? He said his name, but he still didn’t know anything about him. The only thing he was sure of was that once they started talking, his usually devouring feelings of controlling and breaking everything around him went to sleep deep inside of him. For the first time in many years, he felt calm and peaceful. 

****  
  


\-------

How many nights did they spend together? Taekwoon lost count. It didn’t matter. The only thing important was how happy he was every night to meet him, to be by his side. But he was also getting more and more tired. That night, he found Hakyeon sitting on their usual rock, not even turning his head toward him as he came closer. He was looking at the water, apparently immersed in his thoughts. 

“ Hakyeon? “

The Naiad flinched, apparently only now noticing his presence. He raised his eyes to meet his worried glance and smiled at him.

“ I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you coming. Don’t stand there like that, come and sit with me. “

Instead of doing that, he lied down and rested his head on Hakyeon’s lap, closing his eyes. 

“ I’m sorry… Tonight I’m too tired to talk. “

“ Why did you come? You should have stayed in your castle and slept… “

“ No… I wanted to be with you… “

Hakyeon didn’t say anything but started to gently stroke his hair. Soon, Taekwoon fell asleep. 

Since that night, most of time, Taekwoon just slept next to Hakyeon. He needed rest, and he felt like with him his sleep was even better. Some other times, when Taekwoon had enough rest, they would talk. Taekwoon would talk about dumb things his friends did, or about the problems he was dealing with regarding the ministers. Hakyeon always laughed or listened carefully. As time passed, their touches became less chaste. Taekwoon would occasionally slide a hand under Hakyeon’s tunic and stroke his thigh, and Hakyeon would place light kisses on his neck and collarbones. No words were said in these moments. It would probably just break the magic between them. 

It took him time to realize that he was in love with him. At first, he was just confused by this attraction, so strong and so warm. Then one day, he talked about it with his mother. 

His mother was sick, she always had fragile health. Because of that, she couldn’t go out very often, and now that she was older, she rested in her room most of the time. Taekwoon did his best to visit her every day and eat with her when he had time. He always felt comfortable with her. That’s why he talked about the person he met, he talked about how he felt with him and how he always wanted to spend more time with him, to protect him. His mother chuckled while caressing his cheek as he was on his knees next to her.

“ My dear son… You’re touched by the most beautiful illness… Your heart is touched, and I’m afraid there is no going back, no cure…”

Taekwoon looked at her, panicked.

“ What?? But mom, what is it? “

“ You’re in love, my Taekwoonie… “

Taekwoon’s eyes widened. 

“ But that’s… mom, it’s a man, I can’t! “

“ What about that? Your heart doesn’t make a difference. Just be happy with him, my son. “

After that, Taekwoon was afraid to meet Hakyeon again. What if he learned about it and didn’t want to talk to him anymore? Perhaps he just wanted to be friends with him…

One feverish night of summer, Taekwoon found Hakyeon bathing under the moonlight, naked, as the first time they met. 

“ This brings back memories, right? It’s been months… “

Taekwoon shyly nodded, not really knowing what to do.

“ What are you doing? Come and join me! “

“ But I- “

“ You can keep your pants on if that makes you feel better. “

Taekwoon blushed and waited for a little while before making a decision. He took off his shirt and boots, and slowly entered the water. It was deliciously cold,   with the burning heat he endured all day. He approached the nymph, who had a malicious smile on his lips. Taekwoon didn’t have the time to think about it longer, when they were almost touching each other, without even moving a single finger, Hakyeon sprayed water on him. Taekwoon closed his eyes, trying to protect himself with his arms, but what could he do against a water nymph? The Naiad was laughing, with that pure crystal sound Taekwoon loved so much. But he couldn’t let himself be fooled. He quickly closed the distance between them and put his arm around his waist, pushing him so they would both fall in the water. When they resurfaced, they were laughing and still holding each other. Taekwoon suddenly realized how close they were and blushed, quickly stepping back. Hakyeon looked at him with curiosity but didn’t ask anything. He turned his back, stretching his arms above his head. 

“ Do you want to get back to the rock? I don’t want you to get cold…”

Taekwoon tried his best to focus on what he was saying, but he couldn’t avert his eyes from admiring the curve of his body. Unlike the first time he saw that view, he was closer with the nymph, and before he knew what he was doing, his body already started moving. His large hands came to carefully brush the small of his back, making him freeze and shiver, but he didn’t stop him. His hands ran along his spine, to finally caress his shoulders, where he placed a soft kiss.

“ Taekwoon you- “

Taekwoon suddenly realized what he was doing and he wanted to step back once again, but Hakyeon turned to face him and held his wrists firmly, before tiptoeing and taking his face in his hands. Taekwoon didn’t have the time to process what was happening; Hakyeon was already placing his warm lips on his. He quickly moved to answer the kiss, grasping his hips. If the kiss started out innocent, soon it became hungry and messy. It was the ravenous kiss of two people holding back their feelings for too long. As their lips moved, slowly opening and exploring each other, their hands were everywhere, touching, caressing, sometimes scratching. The only moment their mouths parted was when they were out of breath, and feeling dizzy, heavily panting, looking at each other’s eyes with passion and desire. Taekwoon wanted to keep that moment engraved in his mind forever. Them kissing as if there was no tomorrow, their bare bodies against each other in the cold water, fairies flying around them and the moon blessing them above their head. Hakyeon detached their lips to kiss his neck, making him whimper. He came closer to his ear, licking and biting his skin before he whispered with his honey voice.

“ I love you, Taekwoon… “

Taekwoon’s heart almost stopped beating. Of course, they had been kissing for a while already, but hearing the confirmation made him feel so warm. He cupped his face with his hands, brushing his swollen lips with his thumb.

“ I love you too… so, so much… “

He smiled at him, making him melt even more. He didn’t know it was possible to feel so much adoration for a person. 

“ Can we… get out of the water? “

He talked in a small voice, curled in Taekwoon’s arms. Taekwoon nodded, and lifted Hakyeon in his arms, carrying him bridal style. The nymph giggled, putting his arms around his neck and pecking his cheek. 

Despite trying to act cool, Taekwoon overestimated his strength. He struggled to get them out of the water, stumbling on the ground only to finally fall on the grass. They both laughed at his clumsiness, Taekwoon on top of Hakyeon, resting his forehead against his.

Suddenly, Hakyeon became serious again. 

“ Taekwoon… I want you… now… “

Taekwoon looked at him in confusion, as red as a camellia. 

“ M-me? Now? “

Hakyeon bit his lower lip, his hand in Taekwoon’s hair. 

“ Unless you don’t want to… “

“ No! I mean yes, I want you too! I was just… Are you sure about that? I didn’t… I never… it’s my first time… “

Hakyeon sent him a reassuring smile. 

“ If it makes you feel better, me too… And you kiss pretty well for someone who’s never done this before. You kiss better than Aphrodite. “

For some reason, that weird praise made Taekwoon feel more confident. Determined to show off his new skill, he kissed him again and again, Hakyeon’s hands leaving his hair to explore his torso. His own lowered to feel more skin until he reached his cock. Under him, Hakyeon let out a surprised gasp, pulling up his knees. Taekwoon had no idea what he was doing; he was just following his instincts, guided by Hakyeon’s reactions. He started lazily stroking his erection, earning loud and wonderful moans from the mouth of his lover.

“ Taekwoon please, stop playing…. just fuck me already. “

Taekwoon had a smug look on his face, stopping all his movements. 

“ Oh? Looks like someone is needy. “

Hakyeon lightly hit his chest with his fist.

“ Hey, I thought you were a pure and innocent soul. How can you turn into someone so naughty out of nowhere? I’m asking for a refund. “

Taekwoon laughed before gently biting his neck, making Hakyeon whimper. 

“ Come on. I know you like it.  And where is the fun if we do it fast like that? “

He started moving again when Hakyeon pushed him off with a foot on his torso. 

“ Wait. Take this off. “

With his toes, he started playing with the hem of his pants. Taekwoon sat up to follow his order, before coming back to envelop Hakyeon with his body.

“ Way better like this. “

Taekwoon hummed, his face hidden in the crook of his neck. He didn’t want to admit it, but being naked like this made him feel a lot more vulnerable. He wasn’t really used to showing himself to someone else. He tried his best to not be too obvious about his insecurities, but Hakyeon quickly realized that he looked less ambitious than before and gently rubbed his back. 

“ Hey, it’s alright. I told you we don’t have to do this if you think you’re not ready- “

Taekwoon shook his head. 

“ It’s just… I need time to adjust. I’m not used to having sex in the grass with a gorgeous nymph. Doesn’t happen every day. “

Hakyeon chuckled.

“ Oh don’t worry, being banged by the prettiest and nicest human ever isn’t a common thing either. “

Like before, compliments worked on Taekwoon; making him regain enough confidence to kiss him again. Soon, their bodies started moving on their own, quickly bringing back the mood that had faded a little bit. Hakyeon took Taekwoon’s hand in his, raising it to his mouth. Taekwoon understood where that was going when he started licking his finger,wetting them with saliva. As he was doing that, he sent provocative glances to Taekwoon, who felt himself growing impatient. He took his fingers out of his mouth, taking a moment to squeeze Hakyeon’s ass before teasing his entrance. Hakyeon was shivering in anticipation, feverish, sinking his nails in Taekwoon’s shoulders and raising his knees, almost touching his chest with them as Taekwoon finally inserted a finger inside of him. Hakyeon couldn’t muffle a scream of pleasure mixed with a little bit of surprise. Taekwoon waited a little bit, not sure if he should move or not. He came to kiss Hakyeon, softly murmuring in his ear.

“ Are you okay? Does it hurt? “

Hakyeon struggled to articulate a coherent sentence but still managed to make Taekwoon understand what he wanted.

“ Fine- Please m-more- “

Taekwoon carefully added another finger, making Hakyeon’s back arch. His hands moved from his shoulders to his back, leaving burning scratches, but Taekwoon didn’t mind. He started moving his fingers inside of him, loosening him. Under him, Hakyeon was already a panting mess, sweat dripping all over his body. When he felt like it was the right moment, he added a last finger, kissing his neck to avert his attention from the possible pain, sucking and licking his hot skin, a little afraid of marking him too much even if Hakyeon wasn’t stopping him. Soon, he felt Hakyeon fucking himself on his fingers harder and harder, desperate for more. It was the last sign he needed to know he was ready. He removed his fingers, Hakyeon whining at the loss, to quickly replace them with his cock. Hakyeon’s fingers pulled at his hair, softly sobbing in his arms. Taekwoon peppered his neck and chest with kisses, stroking his dick to distract him. Hakyeon was getting accustomed fairly quick. After a moment, he started to move, quietly begging Taekwoon to keep going. Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon’s face, lovingly pushing aside some hair drenched with sweat to have a better view of his bewitching eyes.

“ I love you, Hakyeon. “

He didn’t answer, but no words were necessary with that meaningful smile on his lips. Hakyeon tightened his arms around Taekwoon, as he was finally started to move, drawing long and loud moans out of his delicious mouth. The gap between them closed completely, their bodies bonded together. Taekwoon started moving his hips up and down, Hakyeon’s voice filling the clearance with a beautiful echo. Taekwoon felt like his heart was about to explode, holding back from being too rough with the nymph. It still felt so unreal. This whole situation was unbelievable. Yet in Hakyeon’s arms, he felt right, as if it was his place to be. He wished the world could stop right now; he wished the night would never brighten. He wanted this moment for eternity. Their eternity. 

“ Please, don’t stop- harder, please- “

Taekwoon followed his order, picking up the tempo. Hakyeon’s moans were getting louder and louder, a mesmerizing melody to Taekwoon’s ears. Wanting to hear more of it, he tightened his fist around Hakyeon’s cock and with his other hand, he brushed his nipples, feeling Hakyeon shiver under his light touches. 

“ Pan’s sake, Taekwoon that’s so fucking good, I love you so much, please more, faster please- “

Taekwoon was listening to Hakyeon’s blabbering, making a note to himself to ask who Pan was later. He felt drowned in lust and pleasure, his mind and focus blurry. He was getting drunk off this atmosphere, suffocated with love and affection. 

“ You’re driving me crazy baby… “

Hakyeon only twitched, whispering his name over and over like a mantra as he was speeding up again, hitting a certain spot that made Hakyeon throw back his head. He took that opportunity to devour his delicious and graceful neck. 

“ You’re so beautiful… Please come for me, my love, come with me… “

With these sweet words, Hakyeon finally reached his climax and let out a cry that sounded like Taekwoon’s name, clenching around his dick and cumming in his hand. Taekwoon came not long after, groaning and panting into Hakyeon’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment, in silence, both trying to catch their breaths and trying to get down from cloud nine, their bodies entangled. When Taekwoon regained a normal heartbeat, he pulled out, kissing his lover’s dry lips softly. 

“ How about we wash up a little bit? “

His voice was soft and sweet, as he was stroking Hakyeon’s cheek. The nymph tried to sit up, but grimaced. 

“ Is everything alright? Did I hurt you? I’m sorry, I- “

Hakyeon chuckled and reassured him.

“ No no, don’t worry. You were perfect. Everything was perfect. My body is just a little sore… “

Taekwoon nodded in understanding and decided to carefully carry Hakyeon near the water. He himself felt weak, but the warm and happy feeling in his heart was stronger. He gently washed Hakyeon and himself, his movements slow and loving. When they finished, he noticed that the sun was already rising. He sighed. He really didn’t want to go back. But he didn’t have a choice. At least, now that he knew he was sharing his heart with his beloved Hakyeon, it would be less difficult. It still hurts a lot when he left him, looking back until the trees completely swallowed him. 

When he came back to his room, he threw himself on his bed, looking at the ceiling, his mind still beside his lover, near the shore of the lake. Taekwoon smiled stupidly, probably looking like a fool, but he didn’t care. 

He was in love with a water nymph. And the water nymph loved him back. What could go wrong? Anything was possible. He wasn’t afraid anymore. 

****  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * if you wonder, Pan is the god of wild and fertility. He's known to be lustful and usually depicted with an erection and seduce nymphs. 
> 
> ** Hakyeon is a nymph so doesn't really need all of these things but don't forget to use condoms and lube kids


End file.
